


Barely Legal Genin Gone Wild!

by Chozin_Yi



Series: The Anime Gone Wild Saga [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Boob job, Butt Job, Cowgirl Position, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cunnilingus, Daisy Chaining, Doggy Style, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Double Penetration, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Experiencing Sex As A Boy, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Foot Jobs, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Futanari, Genin Era, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Loli X Shota, Lolicon, Lotus Position, Mind Transfer Jutsu, Missionary Position, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other additional characters to be added, Sakura Haters Begone!, Shotacon, Spitroasting, Time Travel, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chozin_Yi/pseuds/Chozin_Yi
Summary: After waking up in a mysterious mansion, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino find themselves becoming closer than ever, unaware that an unseen force is recording all of their "Dirty Deeds".Naruto x Small Harem. Takes place pre-timeskip. Sakura haters begone!(Lemon Warning) (Straight Shota Warning) (Lolicon Warning)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sarada, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Himawari, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Yamanaka Ino, Temari/Tenten (Naruto), Temari/Uzumaki Naruto, Tenten/Uzumaki Naruto, Tenten/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Himawari, Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sarada/Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Himawari/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto/Yamanaka Ino
Series: The Anime Gone Wild Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897519
Comments: 25
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1: Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on FanFiction.

Barely Legal Genin Gone Wild

A Naruto Story.

A Naruto x Small Harem Lemon.

Hey Everybody! I am here with a brand new story for you all! I got the idea for this last night, so I hope you all like it!

Now an important note I have to give you all.  
I have no plans on making this a long running story, and have no plans on it having a very elaborate and intricate story. If anyone has any suggestions for future chapters and improvements, feel free to let me know. Just be aware, don't expect Naruto and Co. to have a big life changing experience, I just wrote this for fun.

Basically, don't examine this too closely.

Also, smut is abound, and Sakura haters begone!

Disclaimer Time!

1\. I do not own Naruto, not the characters featured.

2\. This Story contains Lemons, meaning it contains naughty and sexual content. Again, Smut abound!

3\. This story also contains Straight Shota, and Lolicon.

Now let's get funky!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pink haired genin opened her eyes, adjusting to the dark room she was in. Once everything had become clear enough, Sakura Haruno realized that she was not in her own bedroom, but a unfamiliar bedroom. It took a moment to realize that she was looking up at a mirror on the ceiling above the bed she was in, after being confused of who was looking down at her.

Gasping, she sat up and looked around. Nothing in this room looked remotely familiar, and Sakura was worried that she might've been kidnapped. Jumping out of the bed and being thankful that she was still wearing her frilly white pajamas, Sakura frantically looking around, her long pink hair being tossed side to side as she did, taking in the sights of the room around her.

There was a bookshelf loaded with books and tomes, written in a language she didn't recognize, a chandelier hung from the ceiling in the middle of the room, and a strange screen of glass hung from the wall opposite to the bed. But the strangest thing was that there weren't any windows.

Sakura however couldn't afford to stick around. If she was taken to a strange place against her will, she needed to get out, NOW.

She ran to the door and much to her surprise, she found it unlocked. Saving questions for later, she yanked the door open and ran out into the hallway. Strange, if she didn't know any better, it seemed as if she was in some kind of mansion.

She ran down the hall and shouted, hoping to try get anyone's attention.

"Hello!? Is anyone else here!? Hello!?" She yelled.

"Sakura? Is that you?" She heard a familiar voice come from another room behind her. 

The door opened to reveal Ino Yamanaka, dressed in a yellow night dress.

"Ino? Your here too?" Sakura said in surprise.

"How the heck did we get here? Where even is here!?" Ino said, freaking out a bit.

"I don't know! I just woke up and found myself in that bedroom right there!" The pinkette said, pointing to her bedroom.

"Oh god, our parents are probably freaking out right now! What do we do!?" The blonde girl said, grabbing the sides of her head in panic.

"Ino! Calm down! We can figure something out!" Sakura tried to calm down her friend/rival.

"How the heck am I supposed to calm down forehead!? We got taken against our will, and we have no idea where we are!" Ino yelled back.

"Listen to me Pig! I don't like this anymore than you do, but freaking isn't helping!" Sakura said sternly, trying to be the rational one.

Ino was about to retort, but a shy voice coming from another room caught their attention.

"H-Hello? Is an-any one here?" Someone stuttered, opening the door and poking their head out to see the two girls looking over at them.

"Hinata?" They both said.

Indeed, the indigo haired girl dressed in powder blue Pj's was poking her head out from inside another bedroom, silently stepping out and towards Ino and Sakura.

"W-what's going on? W-w-where are we?" She asked timidly, not understanding what was going on.

"That's what we all wanna know." Sakura pointed out.

"Hang on, if the three of us are here, than is anybody else here too?" Ino wondered.

Sakura and Hinata thought she brought up a good point.

"Maybe we should split up and check around this place. Maybe we'll find someone who can help." Sakura suggested.

Figuring that it seemed like the only appropriate course of action, the other girls nodded and split up, heading off to check other parts of this mansion they were trapped in.

Sakura ran off and found a staircase heading down, seeking like she and the other girls were on the second floor. She headed down and found herself in a pretty big living room, lots of open space, comfortable looking leather couches in the middle of the room, and the floor lined with bear skin rugs. There was also another of those glass screens on the wall the couches were facing.

Sakura ran off and found other rooms, such as a library, a kitchen, a fancy ass dining room, and what looked like a weight room.

Ino ran all over the place and found a sauna, a pool, and a onsen, so she felt like she hit the jackpot.

Hinata ran down to the basement and found a pantry, a wine cellar, and what appeared to be the plumbing system.

Even so, the strangest thing they all noticed, was that every room they checked had no windows or even any doors leading outside at all. It was like there was no world outside this mansion they were all trapped in.

Hinata ran back upstairs to check the bedrooms again, and noticed a door that she realized wasn't even there before. Gulping, she hesitantly opened the door, and gasped seeing who was snoring away on the bed.

*Scene cut*

Sakura and Ino met back in the living room, telling each other what they found.

"You should've seen the size of the pool! It was huge! I so wish I can take a dip in it!" Ino said eagerly.

"Ino, we're not on vacation! We need to figure something out!" Sakura scolded.

Ino grumbled, but only because she knew Sakura was right. She was about to offer a suggestion, when they both saw Hinata hurrying down the stairs.

"What is it Hinata?" Sakura asked concerned.

"U-u-u-upstairs! Someone's t-there! C-come see!" She insisted.

Thinking that it could be someone who could help, Sakura and Ino followed Hinata upstairs to the bedroom she found. She opened the door and to their surprise, they found Naruto just waking up, sitting on the side of the bed and yawning, wearing his pajamas and that funny nightcap on his head. He looked over sleepily and realized that he wasn't alone.

"Oh! Hey guys! What's going one?" He asked, ignorant of the strange matters at hand right now.

Hinata blushed and was poking her fingers together, Sakura looked a little annoyed, but Ino was not having it.

"Great! Of all the people we could've been stuck with, It had to be Naruto! Great, thanks a lot universe!" Ino ranted, throwing her hands up angrily.I

"Huh?" He said confused.

Ino stomped away and Sakura followed after her while Hinata stayed behind. She felt someone had to fill in Naruto about what was going on.

"Ino, I get you're upset, trust me, I am too. But really, even if it is Naruto, we need all the help we can get!" The pink haired genin tried to reason with her friend.

"The only person I would be glad to have here is literally anyone else! Why couldn't have Sasuke been taken here too!?" Ino said angrily as she stomped towards a closet and grabbing a towel.

Normally, Sakura would have agreed with her, but now, it's different. Ever since her mission with Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi to the land of waves, it started to occur to her that Sasuke didn't seem to like her back. She was in denial at first but now that she's trapped here, she was kinda glad that it was with Naruto. If anything, at least he didn't ignore her.

"I'm going to take a bath." She grumbled, heading through the door to the onsen.

Sakura sighed and walked back to Naruto's room. She saw Hinata standing next to the door, blushing and twisting her foot on the floor, but Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Naruto?" She asked the indigo haired girl.

"H-he was pretty upset a-about what's h-happening. I think he's in the l-living room." Hinata guessed.

Sakura figured that he would be pretty upset. If he was stuck here, he wouldn't be able to try to earn his dream of becoming Hokage. She felt like she needed to console him. She felt it best, since she also feels like she needs to make it up to him, for always pushing him away when he just wanted to hang out with her.

"Hinata, why don't you go take a bath with Ino in the onsen while I got talk with Naruto, 'kay?" She suggested.

Hinata nodded gently, feeling like she needed a bath anyway. As the pale eyed girl made her way to the onsen, Sakura headed to the kitchen to make something for herself and Naruto, since she thought the best way to get through to him was through his stomach.

As she opened the fridge, she was amazed by the abundance of food in there. She started grabbing what she can and started to make a sandwich, both for Naruto and for herself, as she was feeling kinda hungry too.

When she was done, she also grabbed two drink cans from the fridge, which said Pepsi on them, and carried them and the plate with sandwiches to the living room, seeing Naruto all bummed out and forlorn.

"Hey Naruto, are you hungry?" She asked him, setting the plate down and the two sodas on the coffee table.

"Thanks Sakura..." He said quietly, taking a sandwich and eating silently surprisingly.

"Hey listen, Naruto, since we both don't know how long we're gonna be stuck here, I think it's best that I tell you... I'm sorry." Sakura admitted.

Naruto swallowed and looked at Sakura, blue eyes meeting green.

"I'm sorry for being to mean to you. I always thought you were annoying and only got me way, but after fighting Zabuza at the bridge, I realized that you were just looking out for me. And yet I pushed you away like an idiot." Sakura sniffled a bit, now that she was conveying her feelings to someone.

"You're not just saying that, right?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, I'm being serious. I gave almost all of my attention to Sasuke, and he never paid any attention to me. You though, you're actually the only boy I know who ever paid any attention to me." The pinkette explained, pausing to open a can and take a sip. The bubbly and sugary taste helped wet her throat.

"It's only because I like you Sakura. Remember when I told you I though your forehead was cute? I really do." Naruto said.

Sakura blushed.

"And yet, I wanted Sasuke instead of you. I must be such an idiot." She mumbled.

"I think you just thought you liked because every girl in class was fawning over him. Maybe you just wanted to fit in." Naruto suggested.

"I guess that makes sense. " Sakura agreed, now taking a bite of her sandwich.

They both ate in silence for a little while until the sandwiches here gone and they both drank the sodas to wash them down.

"Thanks for talking with me Sakura." The blonde boy said.

"It's no problem Naruto. I just didn't want you all down and out today. " Sakura said, looking into his eyes.

She never noticed before how bright and sparkly they were. She blushed and tingly in her lower body. Naruto noticed her blush and now that he knew how she felt about him, he felt tight in his pants.

They both looked into each other's eyes and found that they were subconsciously touching themselves through their pants. As embarrassed that they were, they didn't stop. I'm fact, they felt like they couldn't stop. 

Without warning, they both leaned in and began to kiss, mashing their lips together and exploring each other's mouths with their tongues. Sakura moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around him as he did the same.

Unknown to them, secret cameras placed through out the living room switched on once they kissed and recorded every second.

Soon, they broke the kiss and Naruto grabbed the bottom of her Pajama top and pulled it off, exposing Sakura's flat, but beautiful titties. She did the same and unbuttoned his own top and tossed it away along with his night cap.

"Naruto..."

He responded by lying her down on the couch, pulling her pants and undies off, Sakura gasping as the cold air met her wet pussy. Naruto got off the couch and leaned down to make out with her and he trailed his right hand down to body until her reached her lower lips, rubbing her vulva and twiddling her clity as Sakura moaned into the kiss.

He broke the kiss and took it further by pushing his fingers into her vagina, taking Sakura's innocence in the process.

"Ah! Ah! Naruto!" She cried in slight pain.

Naruto then started jackhammering his fingers into her wetness as Sakura moaned louder and louder.

"More! More! More Naruto more!" She begged.

He kept going until his fingers got tired and he had to pull them out. He wiped them off on his pants and Sakura rubbed his hardness through his pants.

"Show me." She asked.

Naruto nodded, and pulled down his pants and underwear, making his stiff 4 1/2 incher bounce out and point straight up at the ceiling.

"Oh my." Sakura said as she leaned over and took it into her mouth, sucking and sipping on his member like a lollipop while Naruto groaned and the cameras zoomed in.

She bobbed her head up and down his length over and over again, loving the taste of it as Naruto groaned happily at the feelings she was giving him.

She then took it out of her mouth and gave one last quick lick on the bulbous head before standing up.

"Lie down." She asked him.

Doing as was told, Naruto lied down on his back, head propped up by a pillow on the armrest as Sakura straddled him. She lifted up his dick and lowered herself into it, both her and him moaning as they have each other their virginities. 

Now nice and full, Sakura rested her feet on Naruto's knees and started to bounce in her seat and grind her hips against his. 

"Oh wow Sakura! You're so tight!" Naruto moaned as he gripped her hips.

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh man Naruto you're in so deep!" Sakura cried as she rode him harder.

The cameras zoomed in and caught a beautiful sight of Sakura tossing her long hair back in slow motion while she was riding his cock.

"C'mon Naruto, give it to me!" She begged.

Naruto cupped her petite ass in his hands and thrusted up to meet her bounces, making Sakura moan louder as she had a look on her face that meant that she was having the time of her life, and the cameras caught it all.

"Sakura! I think I'm gonna cum!" Naruto moaned, trying to hold it in since he didn't want to do it inside and upset her.

"Me too! Let it all out! Give it to me Naruto!" She begged.

Without hesitation, Naruto let loose inside her and Sakura came as well, he juices gushing out and making it feel great on his cock. The cameras caught the whole thing and made sure to get shots of both of their faces when they cum.

In the aftermath of their orgasms, Sakura collapsed on top of Naruto and he held her close as his penis came out of her hole all wilted. Now that the deed was done, the cameras turned off. They both lied there trying to catch their breath until they both realized what they had just done.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright everyone, I'm just gonna leave it there for now, so if any of you have any suggestions for what happens next, feel free to let me know!

Chozin out!


	2. Chapter 2: Confession

Barely Legal Genin Gone Wild!

Chapter 2.

All right people! Yes indeed, I have already began working on chapter 2! Let me just say, wow! Thank you all for the support! 51 favorites and 70 follows on FanFiction alone, in one day, amazing!

Just a reminder, if anyone has any requests or ideas for future chapters, don't hesitate to tell me! 

Oh! And don't worry, I will be adding new girls to the story soon, just not a lot. I'll make sure to add a few good ones though!

Anyway, here's chapter two!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Sakura scrambled to sit up and grab their clothes, though not actually putting them on, covering their extremities as best they could.

"What the heck was that? What just came over us?" Sakura said, all shaken.

"I-I don't know, did we really just do that?" Naruto replied, hand over his heart.

"Why did we do that? I mean, it... It wasn't bad but... Naruto, did we really just have sex!?" The pinkette almost yelled.

Naruto put a hand on her mouth to silence her while also holding a finger to his lips, hoping neither Ino or Hinata heard her.

"It really seems that way, but, was it really okay?" Naruto asked, unsure if they had made the right decision.

"I really don't think it was. I mean, it felt great, I understand why adults like it so much, but I feel awful." Sakura admitted.

Naruto felt his stomach drop. 

"Is it because it was with me?" He asked, feeling downtrodden.

"Nonono! It's not like that Naruto! It's because... Well..." Sakura paused. Dare she tell him about you know who?

"Because what?" Naruto snapped a little.

He didn't have time to stay mad because he and Sakura heard a whimper and feet padding back upstairs. They turned and saw wet footprints leading from the kitchen up the stairs.

"Hinata..." Sakura mumbled.

"Huh? Hinata? You think she saw us?" The whiskered blonde said.

That would've been bad enough, but Sakura knew exactly what made it worse.

"C'mon." She said, taking Naruto by the arm.

"Whoa! What's going on Sakura?" Naruto said, confused as hell.

"You need to see something." She said simply, leaving their clothes behind.

Sakura led him upstairs, both of them still naked as the days they were born, until they stopped outside of the bedroom Hinata first woke up in.

"Peek inside, don't let her see you." She whispered.

Not exactly sure what's going on, Naruto peeked through a gap in the door, and to his shock and embarrassment, he saw Hinata lying on her back on the bed, legs spread eagle and her diddling her smooth and wet pussy, her moans mixed in with sobs as tears shone on her face, a damp towel lying on the floor.

The Nine-Tails jinchuriki looked over at Sakura, the green eyed pinkette looking at him with a guilt ridden face.

"Naruto, she loves you. Everyone at the academy and every other genin back home knew about this. You were the only one who didn't. This was one of the reasons why I was annoyed whenever you tried to ask me out, because I didn't want to take you from her." Sakura explained, the guilt building in her stomach, making her feel sick.

Naruto's eyes lit up in realization.

"Heh, I guess I failed in that regard. Some friend I am, I took her crush away from her and slept with him to boot." Sakura mumbled, berating herself.

The two guilt ridden genin sat there, the only noise being made were Hinata's sob ridden moans. He looked back inside, seeing the indigo haired girl touching herself out of grief. Naruto gulped and felt down below waking up until he was hard as a rock. Making up his mind, he stood and walked in.

"Wait! Naruto!" Sakura said, trying to stop him , but he was already standing next to the bed.

Hinata gasped, seeing him standing next to her. She couldn't help it, but her pupiless eyes were drawn to his raging hard on.

Neither of them noticed, but cameras hidden in the room turned on and began to record them.

"Hinata, I'm sorry. I am such an idiot for not noticing it sooner. If I had know how you felt about me, I would've tried to hang out with you more often.” He told her, looking down at the petite Hyuga princess below him.

"N-Naruto..." She began, but Naruto put a finger to her lips.

"Shhh. Don't talk, just let me make it up to you." 

*Deep Sea, Aki Sora -Yume No Naka*

Sakura watched in amazement as Naruto climbed into the bed, on top of her and began to kiss her fiercely, Hinata moaning loudly as he readied himself and thrusted into her virgin caverns.

She screamed, but it was muffled by Naruto's mouth. As her velvety cave sucking in his length, he began to hump her gently, making sure she felt every inch and detail of his cock as they grinded hips together.

Hinata broke the kiss and loudly moaned as she stared wide eyed at the mirror on the ceiling, watching herself being fucked for the first ever time in her life.

"N-Naruto! Naruto! K-Keep going! Ah! Ah! Ah!" She cried as he started going faster.

"Oh wow Hinata! You feel so good!" He told her, making her blush.

"Wow, look at him go!" Sakura whispered to herself as she stroked her clitoris.

Naruto then put his hands under her back and with all his strength, he lifted her up and had Hinata sit in his lap in the lotus position. He held onto her cute butt as they bucked their hips into each other, enjoying the feeling of her tiny titties pressed into his chest.* Unlike with Sakura, Naruto took his time, really enjoying, really LOVING Hinata. He made sure she felt good too.

"Hinata! Keep going! C'mon! Hump with me! Harder!" He encouraged.

"Yes! Yes! Naruto! I love it! More! More! Give it to me!" She moaned, almost there.

Soon they both cried out in ecstasy as they came, Hinata squirting all over his lap as Naruto creamed her.

They both collapsed into the bed, gasping for breath, both with happy, satisfied smiles.

"That was amazing Naruto!" She told him, without any trace of her old stutter.

"I'm glad you liked it." He said, smiling.

"But, what about Sakura?" She wondered.

Speaking of, the pink haired girl walked into the room, startling her.

"Hinata, I'm sorry. I knew you liked Naruto, and yet I took him from you. If anyone deserves him, it's you. If you want to hit me, go ahead." Sakura said, much to Naruto's surprise as she turned her head and presented her cheek, waiting for the blow.

However, it did not come. Instead, Hinata embraced Sakura in a hug, the two naked girls standing in the middle of the bedroom, giving Naruto a beautiful sight of their naked bodies touching and reawakening his boner.

"It's okay, I knew Naruto liked you more. If anything, you deserve him more because you at least got the courage to make the first move with him. I had to wait for him to come to me." Hinata explained.

"But Hinata, you liked him for longer. I never even gave him the time of day until recently." Sakura replied.

"It doesn't matter. As long as Naruto's happy, I'm happy. I'm just glad that I at least got share this experience with him, even if it was only just this once." The pale eyed girl said as she broke the hug.

Sakura looked at Hinata, then over to Naruto who was stroking himself as he watched. She then got a good idea.

"Why don't we just share him?" She suggested.

"Share him?" Hinata repeated, perking her head.

"Yeah! Who says we both can't have him? How about it Naruto? Does two girlfriends sound fun to you?" Sakura said, winking at him.

He got up off the bed and walked towards them, boner bouncing with each step.

"I'm not really sure how this will work, I'm willing to try it!" He said with his classic grin.

The three of them all embraced in a hug, Sakura and Hinata both giggled at feeling Naruto's dick poking them.

"So sex is pretty fun huh?" Sakura asked.

"It's amazing!" Hinata replied.

"Heck yeah it is!" Naruto agreed.

"Hinata, where are you!? You went to get us some water, and you've been gone for... What... The... Hell!?" A voice came from the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And done! Don't forget to leave any requests for future chapters!

*My headcanon is that Hinata started off flat, then grew out after the timeskip. Plus I like flat Hinata. Don't @ me!

Chozin out!


	3. Chapter 3: Purpose

Barely Legal Genin Gone Wild!

Chapter 3.

OVER 100 FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS!!! Thank you all so much! This is the first time any of my stories have reached that mark! Again, thank you all!!!

Now let's continue where we left off!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino Yamanaka stood frozen in the doorway, dressed in only a towel and completely shocked at the scene before her. Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata, all standing in the bedroom, naked!

"What are you three doing!?" She exclaimed.

"Well um, it's a funny story actually. " Hinata said with a small smile and a blush, poking her index fingers together.

"It's exactly what it looks like Ino, Hinata and I are Naruto's girlfriends! And we had a gooood time!" Sakura said smugly, reaching over and caressing Naruto's wood.

Ino was beside herself.

"Wha- buh- i- you- Wha- wha- WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!? You two did "the act" with Naruto!? You guys are still like 12! And with him of all people!? What about Sasuke? I thought you liked him Sakura!” Ino ranted, her voice ringing in Naruto and Hinata's ears.

But Sakura stood her ground.

"Because I realized that Sasuke's no prince Ino. At least Naruto actually cares about me! Plus, he's surprisingly talented in bed." The pinkette teased.

"Okay okay! I'll accept that Naruto's probably put something in your head that made you wanna choose him over Sasuke, but why the hell would you SLEEP with him!?" The blonde girl hissed.

"As c'mon Ino, what does it matter? We're here all alone, no one's here to judge us. Plus now we know why adults like it so much! It's amazing!" Hinata added, joining Sakura in rubbing Naruto's length.

Ino's eyes were like saucers as she watched Sakura and Hinata give Naruto a double handy.

"You are all insane!" She yelled.

Sakura and Hinata looked at each other and smirked devilishly, Naruto catching on too.

"Then let's show ya!" Sakura said before she and Hinata ran up and grabbed Ino, the blonde girl screaming as they both forced her into the bed.

Hinata held her down as Sakura ripped the towel off her body, leaving Ino as naked as the rest of them, before both girls spread Ino's legs and sat on them while holding her arms down.

"Help! Somebody help! Rape!!!" She screamed, trying to fruitlessly free herself.

"Now don't be like that Ino. Naruto will treat you nice and good!" Sakura giggled.

"It's okay Ino. I won't hurt ya! It'll be fun!" Naruto told her, climbing into the bed himself, lying on his belly between her legs and in front of her smooth as hell pussy, the cameras secretly continuing to roll.

Licking his lips, Naruto leaning in and began to eat Ino out, the blonde girl crying out in shock, disgust, and arousal.

"Stop! No! I don't want it!" She moaned, but her voice and gasps betrayed her real thoughts.

Naruto kissed, licked, and sucked on Ino's private area, Sakura and Hinata getting horny from watching and grinding on Ino's legs.

"This is so wrooong..." Ino whined, moaning louder and louder as her arousal grew and need for release coming closer.

Pretty soon, Sakura and Hinata didn't even need to keep Ino down as once they got off of her, she stayed there and even wrapped her legs around Naruto's head.

"See? Now you're enjoying it!" Hinata told her, touching herself as she watched.

Ino cried out in pleasure as Naruto toyed her clit with his tongue, but her need was growing. She wanted more than his tongue.

"Mmm! Okay! Okay! Just give me your dick! Please!" She begged.

Grinning, Naruto got up on his knees and leaned over Ino, rubbing her slip gently with his cock before pushing in, Ino crying out as her innocence was taken and the whiskered boy humped her in rhythm.

"Looks like their having fun, aren't they? " Hinata asked, stroking Sakura's long pink hair as the other girl held her arm around her.

"Yeah. Wanna have some fun too?" Sakura said, a lustful look in her eyes.

"Do me!" 

Sakura pushed Hinata down on her back before climbing on top and beginning to hump her like a boy, grinding their girlhoods together as Naruto and Ino were doing the same.

Naruto reached down and played with Ino's B-Cups as she watched herself getting fucked in the mirror above. He increased his rhythm as he leaned down and sucked on one of her pink buds, Ino crying out in joy.

As Sakura kept humping Hinata, the bluenette reached down and cupped Sakura's petite butt and pulled her back in with each hump, both girls cooing and moaning.

Getting an idea, Naruto pulled out of Ino as she looked up at him longingly.

"Flip over." He said.

Ino did as was asked, turning over and getting on her hands and knees, Naruto getting behind her like a dog and inserting himself back into her slickness. He pounded away against her butt, driving his cock in and out of her girlhood as Ino finally understood what Sakura and Hinata were talking about.

Soon, the two blinds reached the end and they both came, Naruto erupting inside her as Ino screamed in ecstasy.

Pulling out his jizz cover dick, Ino looked over and got a slutty idea.

"Wanna clean each other up?"

"Sure!"

He lied on his back as Ino climbed on top. She took his slightly soft dick into her mouth and sucked all the juices off as Naruto did the same with her pussy, cupping and kneading her a ass like dough.

"Wanna do what their doing?" Sakura asked Hinata.

"Okay!"

Sakura turned around and licked all over Hinata's peach as the pale eyed girl did the same to the pinkette on top of her.

The double 69 continued as Naruto's cock grew hard again and the girls grew wetter and wetter, never before had oral sex ever felt so good for them.

All at once, the four of them hit their peaks and came, Naruto squirted boy milk into Ino's mouth and the girls leaking fluids into their respective partners mouths, and the cameras caught it all.

When they were all done, they all laughed and the girls cuddled around Naruto.

"I guess you were all right. Got room for another girlfriend Naruto." Ino asked honestly.

"At this point, I think you guys might actually be my harem instead of my girlfriends." Naruto said cheekily, scratching his head.

Suddenly, the glass screen on the wall fizzled and words in both English and Japanese appeared on it.

"Wha- what is this?" Hinata said worriedly.

"Excellent work."

"Who are you!? Are you the guys who took us!?" Naruto yelled at the T.V.

"Yes, we are."

"Then what do you want with us!?" Sakura asked sternly.

"No need to worry. We're not going to hurt you. And you don't need to worry about your friends and family worrying about you, when you leave this place eventually, you'll be back home right before we took you. Time stands still here, so you won't be missed."

"That doesn't answer our question! Why did you take us!?" Ino yelled.

"It's simple really. Just keep doing what your doing, and when we're satisfied, we'll let you go."

" 'Keep doing what we're doing?’ What are yo- wait! We're you pervs watching us the whole time!?” Naruto yelled in embarrassment and rage, the girls hurriedly climbing under the covers.

"Don't be upset Naruto, this is all going to stay between all of us. No one will know, except you guys and us. No one from your home will ever know."

Naruto calmed a little, but he still needed answers.

"What's the point in bringing us here anyway?" He asked.

"You know what porn is, right?"

Naruto and Sakura scoffed, remembering the books Kakashi always reads, Ino blushed as she remembered the magazine's she accidentally found in her father's closet, while Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"What about it?" Naruto asked.

"We make a visual kind of porn. To put it simply, we record your naughty activities for other's to actually watch. Videos as we put it."

"So wait, you watch us do our thing, and you're able to watch it again and again when ever you want, even when we're long done?" Sakura theorized.

"Yes, that's the idea."

"How long are you going to um, 'record ' us?" Hinata wondered.

"Hopefully not very long. Only a couple of days. In the meantime, now that you all have gotten together, we're planning on bringing some other girls to join you guys."

Naruto thought about it. As perverse it is, whoever is keeping them there doesn't seem to mean any harm, plus if all that's needed is for him and the girls to get busy here and there for their enjoyment, (and since sex is amazing) what harm could it do? Plus they have a crap ton of food to last probably months, so only a few days shouldn't be a problem.

"So will you all be okay with this?"

Naruto whispered his thoughts to the girls and they all agreed that going along with it seems to be the best course of action.

"Alright. We'll do it. But you promise to let us go home after a while, right? " Naruto said sternly, making sure to know if they're serious.

"We promise. And thank you for your cooperation. We'll be bringing in someone new tomorrow. You're free to do whatever you want, even if you're feeling frisky, go at it as much as you want."

The screen went black.

"So what do we do now?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Actually, I kinda wanna check out that onsen you guys found. Plus I need bath too." Naruto replied.

"I think we all do." Ino giggled.

The four of them hit up and went into the onsen, which had several hand showers and the actual spring in the back. Naruto took turns washing all the girls and they all had turns washing him, each preceding to clean his boyhood with their mouths, sucking him off until he came and they drank it all up.

Sakura and Ino preferred to soak together while Naruto was sitting in the spring as Hinata bounced on his cock, riding him and splashing water here and there. He missed and sucked at her neck, making Hinata moan happily and stick her tongue out. 

Sakura and Ino watched the whole thing as they both fingered each other under the water, which some cleverly hidden waterproof cameras caught.

Soon, Naruto came her again and creamed Hinata's pussy, the said girl and the other two cumming in unison.

Naruto was pretty spent afterwards, so they decided to stay naked and head to the kitchen for dinner. Surprisingly, they found a huge feast at the dinner table. They all are happily until they were stuffed.

Feeling that it's getting late, all of them firefly headed up to one of the bedrooms for some rest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that's chapter 3 done! Hope you all enjoyed it!

Chozin out!


	4. Chapter 4: Bunbuns

Barely Legal Genin Gone Wild!

Chapter 4

And I'm back! I honestly thought I wouldn't be able to work on this chapter today since I had a really busy morning, but what the hell? I got the rest of the day! Probably won't finish it in one day, but hey, it's worth a try, right?

Hope you all enjoy this one!

By the way, I'd like to address some comments I've gotten asking for me to add in girls like Anko and Kurenai. Guy's, I appreciate the support and all, but have you forgotten what the name of this story is? *Troll Face*

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When it felt like it around the right time to be morning, Naruto and the girls woke up naked in bed. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata all giggled at seeing the blonde boy's morning wood, while Naruto laughed sheepishly as he scratched his head.

The girl's felt it only polite to help him, so they triple teamed him and Naruto lied on his back in ecstasy as they licked all over his cock, getting it all wet before Hinata took the whole thing in her mouth. Not wanting to be outdone, Ino started to lap at his balls as Sakura straddled his face and he began to eat her out.

Naruto grabbed Sakura's waist and held her to his face as he orally pleasured her, sucking on her bud and dancing his tongue up and down her slit.

Hinata bobbed her head up and down again and again, moaning as she sucked and the vibrations sent waves of pleasure through his penis.

Taking it out with a distinct "pop!", Hinata climbed over him and sank down on his meaty goodness, bouncing in her seat and moaning a symphony.

As she didn't want to be left out, Ino stood up and stood over Hinata, presenting her drooling pussy to the Hyuga heiress. Hinata obeyed and leaned in, grasping firmly on Ino's ass as she dove in and went to town on her preteen cunt.

The orgy continued for several minutes until all four of them came with moans that could break glass, all recorded on film.

When it had ended, Naruto and the girls got up and headed downstairs for some breakfast.

However, unbeknownst to them, the mysterious directors had made true on their promise, and a certain brunette with Chinese buns in her hair woke up in an adjacent bedroom.

"Where am I?" She said groggily, not recognizing her surroundings.

Just then, the T.V. on the opposite wall turned on and words in both Japanese and English appeared.

"Good morning!"

"What's going on here?" She asked worriedly.

"Nothing to worry about. Allow us to explain."

*Scene break*

Naruto and the girls all day at the table enjoying their breakfast, when he heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Is someone here?" He said.

"I think it's that new girl our hosts mentioned yesterday." Sakura assumed.

Her assumption would prove to be correct, as the door opened and the brunette girl with the Chinese hairstyle and a bathrobe walked in, surprised to see the other naked Genin at the table.

"Hey! Aren't you that girl from Bushy Brow's team?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"Eh heh heh, yeah, my name's Tenten." She introduced herself.

"Well, welcome to the club I guess. " Ino said, not sure how to explain the situation.

"I already know what's going on. The black box on the wall explained it all to me. Though I'm pretty surprised that it's you Naruto that I'm going to have sex with." She said honestly.

"Is that a bad thing?" He frowned.

"Oh not at all! I think it's pretty interesting. I always thought you were a cool guy Naruto!” Tenten said as she pat him on the back.

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata all smiled seeing Naruto making a new friend.

"Plus you look like you're rating to go, huh?" She laughed, looking down at his lap.

Naruto's boner had returned and he blushed and smiled in embarrassment.

"So, you wanna have some fun?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah!"

Naruto stood up and followed Tenten upstairs to one of the bedrooms. The other girls meanwhile, wondered what they were gonna do.

"Wanna go figure out how those black boxes work?" Ino suggested.

Having nothing better to do, Sakura and Hinata shrugged and followed her upstairs to another bedroom, just happening to pick the one next door to Naruto and Tenten.

Meanwhile, Tenten was now removing her robe, revealing her surprisingly curvy body, plump ass and C-Cup breasts and all.

"Wow! You're pretty sexy Tenten!" Naruto said, amazed at how developed she was.

"Heh heh! Thanks! How about you go sit down, I'll give you a little treat." She said.

He obeyed and sat on the edge of the bed, legs spread and dick standing tall. Tenten knelt down and wrapped her breasts around his member, Naruto moaning at the softness.

"Bet ya Sakura or Ino can't do this!" She teased, sticking her tongue out and licking the tip like a popsicle.

Naruto lied back on his hands, mesmerized by the feeling of her boobies bouncing up and down on his cock, Tenten going faster with each passing second.

Too soon though, Naruto felt the rush in his loins and he cried out as he cummed all over her face and chest.

"You must've really enjoyed that." Tenten remarked, scooping some up and tasting it.

He just nodded and as he stroked himself to get hard again, he leaned over and whispered in Tenten's ear, the brunette intrigued by his request.

"Really? You wanna do that? Well, alright then. I guess that'll be cool." She remarked.

As per request, Tenten climbed into the bed and lied down on her belly, Naruto straddling her and putting his reawakened dick in her butt crack and humping her as he squished her ass cheeks together.

"That feels so weird and yet so hot!" She said, blushing at the weird feeling of something so hard and long between her butt cheeks.

Naruto steadily humped her ass crack, panting as Tenten giggled at the sensation, getting hornier by the minute.

"Okay, enough teasing!" She announced, turning over into her back, legs open wide. "Put it in!"

"Alright! If you say so." Naruto said as he leaned over her and inserted his cock into her virgin pussy.

Tenten flinched at the sudden pain, but she endured it and once Naruto began to fuck her, she was in heaven! She gasped and moaned with each hump he gave her, and they looked into each other's eyes, knowing that they were the other feel great.

Meanwhile next door, as the T.V. In that room played the live porno going on in the very next room, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were all in the middle of a daisy chain on the bed, the girls moaning into each other's privates.

As Naruto's hips went faster and faster, Tenten's tits jiggling with each thrust, the bun haired girl felt her release hit like a train and she came, howling like a wolf as her pussy clenched into his cock, Naruto straining to keep himself from cumming.

When she had calmed down, Tenten looked up at him.

"Take it out. I wanna do something cool."

"Um, okay.

Naruto pulled out and Tenten brought up her legs and began to stroke his cock with her feet, Naruto groaning at the strange feeling.

"Holy crap that's weird!" He said, Tenten giggling as she jacked him off with her feet, her toes curling around his hardness.

He steadily humped into her feet for more friction, and Tenten stroked faster, knowing that he was close.

"OH MAN!" He cried as he fired shot after shot of semen all over her belly.

He collapsed next to her and they both looked at each other with grins on their faces. They also noticed a loud set of moans coming from next door, meaning that the girls have just climaxed as well.

"Wanna go check up on them?” Naruto asked.

"Sure, why not.”

They both got up and headed next door, opening the door and seeing the girls all sweaty and flushed, but happy.

"You guys had fun?" He asked cheekily.

"Totally!" Ino panted.

Hinata got up and went over to Tenten.

"C'mon Tenten, let me show you the onsen!" She asked eagerly.

"Oh okay!" Tenten replied, excited to take a nice soak.

They both left and Naruto was left with Ino and Sakura.

"So Naruto, wanna hear this cool idea I got?" Ino asked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And cliffhanger! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Now before I go, I want to address some comments I've received on AO3. Some people were kind enough to leave me some suggestions on what they would like to see in the story. However there's two I noticed people wanted to see, and I'm afraid I need to address something.

1\. Hard No on clones. I'm sorry, but I've never been a fan of people including Naruto using shadow clones during sex scenes. 

2\. While I am considering doing time travel shenanigans, I'm not going to de-age characters to have an excuse to include them in this story.

Don't get me wrong, I still appreciate all the support you guys have been giving me, it's just those two requests in particular I have issues with.

With that being said, Chozin out!


	5. Chapter 5: MindFucked

Barely Legal Genin Gone Wild!

Chapter 5.

Time for a surprise chapter! Special thanks to Imouto_Kitten on AO3 for giving me the idea for this chapter!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You wanna do what with me?" Naruto said in disbelief.

Even Sakura seemed shocked by Ino's strange request.

"I wanna use my Mind Transfer Jutsu on you so I can see what sex is like as a boy." Ino restated.

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other, their faces telling the other their thoughts on this whole deal.

"You're not gonna use my body for something stupid are you?" He said suspiciously.

"No, of course not!" Ino promised.

"I'm really not sure how I think about this..." Sakura commented, twirling her hair with a finger.

"Alright, I guess I would be alright. Just this once, right?" He said to make sure.

"Yup!"

Naruto nodded and stood in front of the bed as Ino knelt on her knees upon it, activating her family's signature technique and taking control of Naruto's body as her own slumped back on the bed, unconscious.

"Woah! So that's what it feels like to have one!" She said in awe, looking down at her (or Naruto's) erect penis.

She reached down and started to stroke it, gasping at the foreign yet familiar feeling.

"Man! It's like if my clit grew out!" She gasped.

She then looked over at her unconscious self, and without hesitation she climbed up into the bed.

"Are you seriously gonna-!?" Sakura was about to say, but was cut off by the loud, almost girlish moan that came from Ino (or Naruto's) lips.

Her (Naruto's) eyes buldged and her jaw dropped as she sunk into the depth of her body's vagina, shivering at the tight, velvety wetness that sucked her in, her face being caught on film for the rest of time.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahhh! Oh wow! No wonder Naruto likes it!" She moaned, letting nature do the work and started humping the crap out of her own unconscious body.

"Why am I being turned on by this!?" Sakura whispered to herself, toying with her clitty as she watched.

Ino panted and groaned with each swing of her hips, pleasure and fire coursing through her nerves as a foreign yet familiar feeling was approaching.

"Oh god! What is this!? I feel like I'm gonna pee, but I can't stop! Is this how boys cum!?" She cried worriedly, balls rising and a rush coursing through her loins.

"OHWAAAAAH!!!" She cried out to the heavens as she came as a boy for the first time of her life.

Ino collapsed over her own body and tried to catch her breath, a satisfied smile on her face. However, she didn't have much time as she was then force into her own back.

"Sakura!?"

"Just go along with it!" The pinkette said as she crouched low and took Ino's (Naruto's) cock into her mouth and started sucking on it like a champ, Ino moaning loudly again as she experienced her first blow job.

"Oh wow Sakura! Who knew you were so talented?" She remarked, Sakura giving a satisfied hum as she continued her work.

Ino grasped her head and bobbed Sakura up and down on her lap, entranced by the sight of her lips gliding up and down the cock of Naruto's body.

Sakura the popped it out of her mouth and climbed up onto Ino's lap, taking the dick in her hand and dropping down, beginning to ride her best friend like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh my god Sakura you're so tight!" Ino moaned as she cupped the pinkette's tight butt.

"I'm basically fucking my best friend right now! I feel so dirty!" Sakura moaned too, but not letting up her bounces.

The cameras continued to film the pink haired girl riding her best friend as she was still possessing Naruto's body, both girls getting ready to cum.

"Ooooh Ino I'm gonna cum!" Sakura cried.

"Me too Sakura!" Ino cried as well, that pee feeling building up again, but this time, she was ready.

"HAAAAHHHHH!!!" They both moaned as Ino released again and again into Sakura's snatch.

Sakura fell over next to Naruto's body as Ino tried to catch her breath before releasing the jutsu, going back to her body as Naruto groaned.

"Ughhh, my dick feels like it's about to fall off..." He groaned, sitting up and climbing out of bed.

"Sorry Naruto, I guess I went a little crazy there." Ino admitted, feeling sorry for over working Naruto's body.

"It's fine, you had you're fun. I think I'm gonna go get something to eat then lie down for a while." He said, walking a little bowlegged because of his achy crotch.

After he walked out, Ino turned to Sakura.

"Oh my gosh Sakura! I wish you could've experienced it! Having a dick is so cool! I totally get why boys like sex so much!" She fangirled.

"Yeah, you looked like it was a great feeling. Too bad that I don't have your family's jutsu though." Sakura said, feeling a bit left out.

"Yeah, and I promised Naruto I couldn't do that again. If only there was some way we could feel what it's like to have a dick whenever we want!" Ino pouted.

Just then, the T.V. turned on.

"Would you like a little surprise?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cliffhanger!

Since it's now the end of the chapter I guess I should take the moment to address something.

Someone wanted to know what I will or won't for this story, so while I can't exactly everything I would be fine with including, I'll just narrow it down by listing I WON'T do.

1\. I will not do any bondage or BDSM Fifty Shades Of Grey shit.

2\. I'm not going to include clones.

3\. Watersports are a MAYBE, but scat is a huge NO!

4\. Hard no on bestiality.

5\. No tentacles. Why!? Just why!?

As for the few things people have asked that I might consider,  
1\. Genderbending, I'll see if I can get around to it. 

2\. Body growth, (big dick, boobs, etc,) I guess maybe, but no guarantees.

3\. Futa, next chapter.

That's about all I can think of for right now. Anyway, thank you all for the continued support and I catch ya next time.

Chozin Out!


	6. Chapter 6: Dicked

Barely Legal Genin Gone Wild!

Chapter 6.

And yet again, here's another chapter everyone!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A surprise?" Sakura said, raising an eyebrow.

"Why yes, a surprise! Check the drawer in the nightstand."

Ino reached over and opened the drawer in question, revealing a ninjustu scroll.

"What's up with this scroll?" Ino asked, holding it up in front of her face.

"It's a Futanari scroll. Activate it, and it'll turn you into a Futanari, a girl with a penis."

"Really!? Just like that!?" Ino screamed in excitement.

"Just like that."

"Hold on, it's not permanent, is it?" Sakura asked worriedly.

While she was curious about what would be like to have a penis, she didn't want Ino or herself to hide from the world for the rest of their lives.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that. It'll go away after you cum 3 times."

"Good enough for me!" Ino said with gusto, opening the scroll and using the appropriate hand signs.

*Poof!*

When the smoke cleared, Ino had a hard cock sticking out from above her pussy.

"Look at that! I really have one now!" The blonde girl said in amazement, reaching down and gently stroking it, cooing at the feeling.

"That is so weird! You're literally a girl with a dick!" Sakura said, amazed as well.

"What's all the hubbub?" A voice came from the door.

Tenten and Hinata walked in wearing towels, having just finished their bath in the onsen.

"Holy crap! Ino, how come you got a dick?" The brunette said in surprise, seeing the hard phallus sticking out from her groin.

The blonde explained everything, from when she took over Naruto's body, to the T.V. Telling her about the scroll.

"And then I used it, and now I gotta dick!" Ino explained.

"Does it work?" Hinata asked.

"Wanna find out?" Ino teased, sitting at the edge and spreading her legs.

"Count me in!" Tenten said as she dropped her towel and knelt naked over Ino's lap.

She took Ino's new girl cock into her mouth and sucked like a newborn on it's mother's breast, bobbing her head up and down as Ino moaned happily, leaning back on one arm and grabbing her breast with the other.

"Oh yeah! I can totally feel that!" Ino sighed, loving her first real blowjob.

"You wanna try it Hinata?" Sakura asked the Hyuga heiress.

"Um, well, i-uh... O-Okay!" She stammered.

Sakura handed the scroll to her and Hinata activated it.

*Poof!* 

The smoke cleared, revealing that Hinata now had a hard member poking out from her body.

"I feel weird... It kinda hurts..." She said sheepishly, the hard phallus feeling very uncomfortable for her.

"Don't worry, just let me take good care of it." Sakura assured her, lying Hinata on her back and climbing on top of her in a 69.

The pinkette sucked in Hinata's member, the indigo haired girl squealing from the foreign sensation, it felt so dirty and also so damn good! She grabbed Sakura by the butt and pulled her down enough so she could service her too.

As Sakura and Hinata were treating each other, Ino was grasping into Tenten's head as she sucked harder and harder. Soon though, Ino felt the familiar rush in her loins, signaling her male orgasm.

"Ooooh yeaaaah Tenten!" She moaned, releasing spurt after spurt into her mouth.

Tenten swallowed and smiled up at Ino.

"That was quite a load Ino!" She praised.

"I've still got 2 more in the tank. Wanna fuck?” Ino said, a lustful look on her face.

"Lie back." Tenten answered.

Ino lied back as Tenten straddled her, taking her girl cock in hand and sinking down into it, both girls moaning as Tenten bounced up and down in Ino's lap.

As Sakura and Hinata continued using their mouths on each other, Hinata became worried as she felt and unfamiliar rush in her crotch.

"S-S-Sakura! Stop! Please!" She begged.

Sakura however did the opposite and sucked harder and harder, Hinata unwillingly bucking her hips.

"No! I'll pee!" She cried before it felt like a balloon inside her just popped and a flow rushed out through her penis into Sakura's mouth.

Hinata sobbed a bit, confused about the feeling she just went through.

"You okay Hinata?" Sakura asked her after swallowing the load and climbing off of her.

"It felt so embarrassing, I though I was gonna die. " She mopped.

"It's okay. That's what it feels like when you cum like a boy." Sakura reassured her, Hinata calming down a bit.

"Sakura, will you give me another?" She asked. 

"Of course. Lie back."

Hinata did as was told and Sakura straddled her, sinking down onto Hinata's girl cock, the pale eyed girl gasping and crying out.

"It's so hot! It's so tight!" She gasped.

'Is this what Naruto feels when he puts it inside me?' She thought to herself.

Sakura began to ride Hinata's pole, moving in sync with Tenten as she continued to ride Ino.

Both cowgirls looked at each other, panting with big smiles on their faces, Sakura and Tenten locking arms together as they bounced away.

Ino cried out as she came inside Tenten, the brunette cumming with her as Hinata felt the familiar pee feeling coming back, but this time she let it all out, squirting a huge amount of semen inside of Sakura, the pinkette tossing her hair back as she also reached orgasm.

Still raring to go one more time, Tenten said back off of Ino and have her a talented footjob while Sakura switched places with Hinata and stood on her hands and knees, reaching back to spread her butt and expose her pink rosebud.

"Put it here Hinata." She told the heiress.

"Inside your butt!?" She said in disbelief.

"It'll be fine. Trust me." Sakura insisted.

Still having doubts, Hinata got behind Sakura like a dog and pushed herself into Sakura's sphincter, both of them groaning.

"It's so hot inside you!" Hinata whimpered, knees shacking.

"Give it to me Hinata! Fuck my booty!" Sakura begged.

Grasping her hips, Hinata began to hump her, moaning as her girl cock stroked in and out of Sakura's back door, her hips clapping with Sakura's butt.

It was a spectacular Futa orgy that was all being caught on film. However, while this was all going on, something strange was happening next door.

Naruto woke up, feeling a little recharged. However, he noticed quickly that he wasn't alone in bed. There were two girls lying on each side of him.

He looked at the girl to his right, seeing that she was facing away so all her could see was the back of her head and her short indigo hair. The only other distinct feature her could tell was she had a cowlick on top of her head.

The girl to the left meanwhile, he could see her face. She had short black hair and she also wore red glasses.

"She kinda reminds me of Sakura." He said to himself.

The girl with the red glasses then woke up and looked up at Naruto.

"Hello Lord Seventh."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And yet another cliffhanger!

Hope you all liked it!

Chozin out!


	7. Chapter 7: Futures

Barely Legal Genin Gone Wild!

Chapter 7.

And we're back with another chapter! Remember, a lot of you guys asked for these two to join!

(Warning, Incest aboud this chapter!)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto blinked and then shook his head.

"E-Excuse me???" 

"Oh, right. I guess you're not really Lord Seventh just yet, ha ha.” The raven haired girl said, blushing a bit in embarrassment.

"Who even are you?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"My name is Sarada Uchiha." The girl introduced herself.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Uchiha? Are you related to Sasuke?" The blonde jinchuriki wondered.

" Yes, he's my father.” She answered.

"Your father!? How is he-!?" He was about to say, but then realized something. 

If whoever controlled this place has the power to bring him and the girls here without them being missed back at Konoha, then it wouldn't be too far fetched to assume they could bring people from the future too? And considering that she also reminded him of Sakura, then he figured that would mean that she was the mother.

"Are you from the future?" He asked.

"I guess you could say that, yeah." Sarada confirmed.

"Okay then, wow, they brought Sasuke's daughter her so I could have sex with her? If he was here, he would murder me." Naruto mumbled mostly to himself. "So uh, how'd did you get here anyway?"

" Well, I was alone in my bedroom, indulging in my fantasies, " She began, blushing at the implication. "I really looked up to you, and well, my T.V. came on and a message appeared, saying that they could grant my wish. I didn't believe it at first, but then they showed me footage of you having sex with mama, lady Hinata, and the others." 

Naruto took in the information, trying to think of what he should do.

"They promised that I could finally live my fantasy, and that I could even bring a friend with me. So will you help me indulge in my fantasies Lord Seventh?" Sarada asked, looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

Thinking about it, Naruto figured that as long as they were all stuck in the mansion for the time being, anything goes and no one outside would ever know what happened, the Hosts seemed pretty honest about that point. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to go along with it.

"Okay then. So who's your friend?" Naruto asked, referring to the sleeping girl to his right, who was still facing away from them both.

"Oh right! I better wake her up now. Himawari! Wake up!” Sarada said loudly.

The indigo haired girl stirred and and rolled over, allowing Naruto to gasp at the sight of her face. She had the same eyes as him and even his whiskers.

The girl yawned and rubbed her eyes before opening them and looking up at him.

"Daddy!" She cried happily, giving him a big hug.

Naruto sat there stunned. Many emotions were overwhelming him. The little girl hugging him right now, if her cry of "Daddy" was any implication, was his daughter.

His daughter.

His daughter!

The closest he ever had for a family was hugging him right now.

He felt his throat tighten and tears building in his eyes, he wrapped his arms around the little girl and for the first time in his life, he tossed away his happy go lucky facade and let the sadness, the frustration, the loneliness, every hardship he faced literally since birth pour down his face as he cried into Himawari's shoulder.

Sarada had only heard about the hardships the Seventh Hogake had when he was her age, but now she truly understood after seeing him embrace his daughter and letting his emotions run free.

"Daddy? Why are you crying?" Himawari asked, concerned for her young father.

Naruto coughed a few times before he was ready to answer.

"Nothing, I'm just happy to see you." He said, wiping his eyes with a sincere smile on his face.

" Thanks! So are we gonna play that game you play with Mommy a lot? " She asked with such a innocent air.

"Uhhh..." He took a moment to really think about it.

Sarada was one thing, but apparently Himawari was supposed to be his own daughter in the future. Would he really stoop that low?

But then again, whatever happens here stays here. Plus, how could he say no to that face?

"Alright then Himawari. We'll do it. Just promise me you'll never mention it to anyone back home, not even to me, okay?" Naruto asked sternly.

"I promise! Cross my heart!" She replied, crossing her heart as promised.

"I promise too Lord Seventh!" Sarada crossed her heart as well.

" Thanks, but no more of this Lord Seventh stuff Sarada, just call me Naruto. " He told her.

"Okay, Naruto."

Naruto nodded, then just got the implication.

'Huh, so I become the Seventh Hokage? Who's next after the old man?' He thought, lying on his back.

The cameras turned on and Sarada and Himawari climbed out from under the blankets, revealing their naked young bodies, Sarada looking like a petite nymph and Himawari looking like an adorable cherub. Naruto could feel and see his cock tenting the blanket.

Sarada pulled the blanket off and both she and Himawari stared at it in awe.

"Wow Daddy! You're worm is all big!" The little girl said, her eyes sparkling.

"Watch me Hima, look at what I do." Sarada said to her.

The whiskered girl watched closely as Sarada knelt down and took Naruto's boner into her mouth, sucking on it and bobbing her head up and down, Naruto moaning with each suck.

She then took it out with a "Pop!" and adjusted her glasses.

"Do what I just did, okay?" She explained.

Himawari understood and she too knelt over and put her mouth over his dick and sucked on it like a lollipop.

She sucked on it over and over again before taking it out and Sarada had another turn. Then it was back to Himawari. The girls both alternated between each other for a few minutes, Naruto giving them satisfied moans as he rubbed both of their tight butts.

Himawari sucked on it for a long time, then stopped and stood on her knees, holding her hands over her private area.

"Daddy, my flower's all bloomy." She whined a little.

"Do you want help with that?" Naruto asked his future daughter. 

She nodded meekly.

He instructed her to climb up and sit over him, making sure her little pussy was right above his cock.

"Now just push it into your flower. It'll be uncomfortable at first, but it'll get better. Trust me." He promised.

Hima nodded and steadily dropped into his fleshy pole, squeaking as it was pushed through her barrier, but she was a big girl, she could take it.

Once it was all inside, Naruto patted her butt and let her head.

"There you go, you got it in!" He cheered, Sarada clapping for her friend.

"Yay! I'm just like Mommy!" Hima cheered.

Naruto, proud of his little girl, encouraged her to move her hips and bounce on his cock.

"Here I go Daddy!" She exclaimed.

The little cherub then began to bounce up and down, playing Mommy with her Dad. She squeaked, panted, and moaned as she rode Naruto's cock, the blonde boy cupping her teensie little butt in hands, encouraging her to go faster and faster.

Sarada watched and sucked on her finger as she rubbed her vagina, getting so horny from watching the incest show right in front of her.

The bed creaked with each bounce Himawari made and Naruto thrusted back up to meet with her bounces.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Aha hahaha! Daddy your wormy feels so good inside me!" She moaned, Naruto holding on to her hips.

"Okay Himawari, take a break. Sarada needs a turn now. " He told her.

Giving a cooperative hum, Hima stood up and slide her pussy right off his cock, moving over and letting Naruto get up and have Sarada lie down, spreading her legs like she always wanted.

Naruto pushed into Sarada's pussy, the raven head cried out in ecstasy as he began to hump her, her legs bouncing in the air with each thrust.

"Oh! Oh! Oh yeah! C'mon! More Naruto! More!" Sarada moaned, Naruto obeying and thrusting harder, taking hold of Sarada's hand.

Himawari meanwhile was having fun as the bed bounced.

"Boing boing boing!" She chanted.

He fucked Sarada for a little while until he suddenly stopped and looked over at his future daughter.

"Hey Hima, could you climb on top of Sarada please?" He asked her.

"Okay!"

Himawari did as she was told and climbed on top of Sarada, both of their pussies level and Himawari's head reaching just up to her chest.

"What now dadd- OH!!!" She gasped as Naruto pulled out of Sarada and immediately thrusted into Himawari's pussy, the little one moaning as he pounded away, Sarada feeling hornier from watching her pleasure drunk face.

He then switched back to Sarada, fucking her hard and fast as her glasses went askew.

Then he switched back to Hima, continuing this pattern until he felt his inevitable release.

He pulled out of Himawari and rolled her over so she and Sarada could watch him as he jacked off to their faces.

"Hnnn! Stick your tongues out!" He begged.

The girls did so and Naruto felt the flood gates open and he released around 5 to 6 squirts all over their faces, Sarada getting some on her glasses and Himawari trying to catch it all in her tongue like snow.

When he was done, his penis went limp and he chuckled at the two girls, Himawari licking his stuff off of Sarada's face as the raven haired Genin giggled.

"So, you two wanna meet the others?" He asked.

They both nodded as Naruto got up and waited for them at the door while next door, Hinata just came inside Sakura's ass while Ino let loose all over Tenten's dainty feet.

With their 3 orgasms all finished, their Futa cocks disappeared with a *Poof!* and they all went to go check on Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And with that, this chapter is done!

Just wanna let you guys know, like I said before, I didn't plan on this story to be very long, so next chapter is gonna be the finale!

Catch you all then!

Chozin out!


	8. Chapter 8: Insight

Barely Legal Genin Gone Wild!

Chapter 8.

Aaaaaaand here it is folks! The final chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Naruto and the two girls from the future entered the hallway, they were met by Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Tenten.

"Oh! Who're your new friends Naruto?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Well uh, how do I begin?" He said, not sure how to explain it.

Thankfully, the girls did it for him.

"Mama!" "Mommy!" They both cried.

Sarada ran up and hugged Sakura, the Genin from the future now as tall as her mother currently, while Hinata was confused as she hugged around the middle by a younger girl who's head only barely reached her chest.

With the words of "Mama" and "Mommy" still ringing in their ears, they both looked at Naruto for answers.

"They're uh, from the future." He put mildly.

Realization hit both of them like a ton of bricks, but seeing Naruto's trademark whiskers and eyes on the little girl hugging her, Tenten and Ino had to catch Hinata as she almost fainted.

"So... Wow! You're my daughter?" Sakura said, hardly believing her own words.

"Yes Mama. My name's Sarada." She introduced herself, adjusting her glasses.

Naruto was pretty surprised seeing Himawari run up to Hinata like that. He mentally slapped himself when he should've realized that his daughter also had Hinata's hair color.

Naruto and the newcomers explained what happened as best they could.

"So you're my and Sasuke's daughter?" Sakura said, astonished that she did eventually end with Sasuke in the end.

"Yup!" Sarada confirmed.

"Wow! Way to go Forehead, you actually beat me!" Ino praised as she pat Sakura on the shoulder, actually proud for her rival.

"So Naruto and I really...!?" Hinata panted, face flushed and about ready to pass out again.

"I guess it seems that way." Naruto said, hugging both his future wife and daughter.

"What's wrong Mommy? Are you sick?" Himawari asked innocently.

"N-No sweetie, I'm just... Happy." Hinata admitted, cracking a smile.

"Are we seriously not gonna address that Naruto slept with both Sakura's daughter AND his own???" Tenten asked, but no one listened. "Hello? Anyone?"

"How about we show these guys around the place, huh?" Ino suggested.

They all agreed and headed down the stairs and entered the living room only to find yet another visitor.

"About time you guys got here. I though I was gonna be touching myself for hours!" A voice caught their attention.

Naruto and Co. looked over and saw a girl with blonde hair tied in four different places lying naked on the coffee table, rubbing her soaking pussy and looking a little impatient.

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't know you were here!" Naruto said honestly, the other girls nodding in agreement.

"Whatever, you're here now, so let's get busy man!" She begged, opening her legs for them all to see.

Naruto couldn't help it, but his cock stretched out and grew hard for the umpteenth time. He nervously looked at all the girls, and they all smiled and nodded, telling him to go at it.

As Himawari asked Hinata if Daddy was going to play the love game with that girl, Naruto walked up and leaned over the girl on the coffee table, ready to take another virginity today.

"So what's your name?" He asked.

"Temari. You?"

"Naruto."

He pushed through past her virgin membrane and Temari grunted at the pain, however she powered through it and encouraged Naruto to fuck her for all it's worth. 

"Ooooh man you fill me up nice! I'm glad I accepted that offer from the T.V.!" She moaned, Naruto pounding her like a champ.

He heard more moans from all around him. Looking around, he saw Hinata and Himawari 69ing on the couch, right next to them were Sakura and Sarada tribbing. Behind him, he heard a loud *Poof!* and then Ino moaning loudly as she begged Tenten to ram her good.

The cameras throughout the room recorded ever second from every angle they could, watching the full blown orgy taking place.

"Wanna switch big boy? I'd like a ride on that delicious dick of yours!" Temari suggested.

"No problem! My hips are getting tired anyway." He said, pulling out.

After switching places and now with Temari riding his cock, Naruto heard two more *Poofs!* Next to him and he saw, to his astonishment, Sarada now bouncing on Sakura's lap as Himawari was railing into Hinata.

"Oh Mama! It's in so deep!"

"Oh yeah! It's no wonder Naruto loves this position!"

"Mommy, I got a worm just like Daddy! Does it feel good? "

"Oh yes sweetie! You are just like your dad! Ohhh! Naruto! Our little girl is fucking me and it feels so good!"

He could also see around Temari and saw Tenten drilling Ino up the ass.

Naruto gritted his teeth and groaned as he came yet again that day, filling Temari up as she came, followed by the futas and the girls they were fucking.

It seemed that sex was all that was on everyone's mind, Naruto fucking Hinata up the ass as Himawari stuck her girl cock into Mommy's mouth, Sarada dry humping her Auntie Ino, and Temari was fisting Tenten while stroking her Futa cock.

Then when they came again it still went on, Himawari bouncing on Sarada's newly acquired Futa cock as she stroked her own, Naruto and Sakura both double penetrating Hinata and the list goes on.

By the time they were all done, everyone had fucked themselves to exhaustion, Naruto and all of the girls passed out, cum stains all over the damn room.

Then suddenly, a bright green light shone throughout the room, blinding to anyone who would still be awake, and just like that, everyone had vanished.

Just then, a figure came down the stairs and into the now empty room, holding a laptop in his hands.

He had a very peculiar appearance. He was dressed in brown dress pants, black shoes, a white shirt with a brown bear over it and a dark green tie. He wore a black fedora and wore dark sunglasses which his his eyes. He was smoking a cigar and had a bushy moustache over his upper lip.

The only other thing worth noting was the badge on the left breast of his best which simply said "Director" on it.

He looked down at the laptop which said, "Uploading" before it turned into a green checkmark before showing him results of the last episode of the season which had a 97% positive rating.

The Director chuckled to himself and closed the laptop, putting it under his arm as he pulled out a cell phone and made a call.

"Seems the last episode was a success."

...

"Yeah, the young ones will all be sent home, it'll be like they were never missed."

...

"Yeah, since we found those seven orbs, we'll be able to do this kind of thing again and again, brining in more characters from other anime for every season. Now that we can bring Anime characters to life, the porn industry will never be the same. "

Part 1 of the Anime Gone Wild saga

End.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that is that! I hope you all enjoyed this ambitious project I brought to you all!

Now yes, I may have hinted that I might do a sequel, I just want to make sure I get enough support. And you all have given a lot of support already when I first uploaded this, so thank you all. Just keep in mind that I probably won't get to it right away.

If anyone has suggestions for what series they would like me to do a sequel of this to, feel free to tell me!

Chozin out!


End file.
